Sennie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820747 |no = 8543 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 163 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 23 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 8, 11, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 7, 7, 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 69, 72, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Practically raised by the sea, Sennie is a cheerful, bubbly girl whose penchant for silliness and sass in equal measures never fails to captivate the casual listener. Her people, the Cetans, are notable for two things: their social dynamics with the dolphins that share their coasts, and the unique methods of fishing and hunting that arose from such interactions. Just as how humans further inland tame dogs, Cetans domesticate dolphins. They learn to emulate their high-pitched clicks and whistles to communicate with their charges. After observing that the dolphins would blow streams of bubbles to disorient their prey, Cetans modified their hunting methods accordingly. Gone were the days of torn nets and inaccurate spearing. Most Cetans of hunting age now carry tall, sturdy poles with topped with a large ring that produces streams of paralysing bubbles with a swing. Though suitably skilled to be a contributing member of her community, Sennie preferred to search for exciting new destinations beyond her little village. She dreamed of traveling the world—something most villagers passed off as frivolous. The elders ordered her to buckle down, start fishing, and stop daydreaming. Bored out of her mind, Sennie floated on the water's surface, trailing an idle hand in the water. She'd seen most of everything beneath the waves; the bubbles also doubled as portable air supply for diving. If only there was someone who sympathized! Just then, her hand tangled with something ribbonlike as a bright jolt rocketed up her arm... |summon = Heeey~! It's Sennie! Rain or shine I'll be there! Sun is always the best though! |fusion = If we head here, then here... Yep! That's perfect! All right, let's see this in action! |evolution = |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2205 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 3150 |rec_lord = 3150 |hp_anima = 9892 |rec_anima = 2912 |atk_breaker = 3388 |def_breaker = 2912 |def_guardian = 3388 |rec_guardian = 3031 |def_oracle = 3031 |rec_oracle = 3507 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Beach Bustler |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% boost to max HP, 10% additional damage reduction, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & 150% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 20% mitigation after 5000 damage taken |bb = Seafoam Smack |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turns, 20% additional damage reduction for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & 10% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Def from Taunt & 20% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Ringform Disorientation |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction & 50% Spark to Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 12 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Chromatic Burst |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Water attack on all foes (25% active Pierce on Fire, Water types), 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Clickwhistle |esdescription = 5% additional damage reduction to all allies, probable damage reduction to 1 & 40% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evointo = 820748 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |bazaar_1_type = Summer Shell |bazaar_1_desc = Brave Summer 2019 *Destination: Forest Frolic Brave Summer 2019: Daily *Destination: Sandy Jaunt |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0037_item_icon.png |howtoget = *Summer Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}